The Palace (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = December 16, 2015 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 90 million |Row 7 title = Box office income |Row 7 info = m250 million |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 110 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures }} The Palace is a 2015 Margovyan political action thriller film directed by about an assault on the Margovyan Palace by a dedicated to establishing a pan-South American state under a Margovia. The film's screenplay is by , and it stars and , with , , , and in supporting roles. The film was released on December 16, 2015 and was a box office hit, grossing over 250 million margots. The film is notable for not being under the helm of Godofredo Mariano Productions despite the presence of both Godofredo and Ivan Maryanov in the writing and production of the film and in the film itself. Plot Elsa Ylvisaker ( ) makes history by becoming the first Margovyan of Norwegian descent to become the nation's president. As a single working mother who was catapulted into Margovya's top office by virtue of her simplicity, openness, and frankness, she juggles the demands of ruling a Latin American country with being a good mother for her son Olaf ( ). John Patrick Frost ( ), nicknamed Jack, is a police officer from who while on decides to go on a tour of the world. Jack decides to tour the Margovyan Palace after arriving in Ikulsk. A private plane crashes into the Pozzorubio Bridge, which links the island on which the Margovyan Palace was built to the rest of Ikulsk. The crash creates a hole in the bridge which renders it unpassable. The Palace is placed on lockdown as a precautionary measure with Elsa being brought to a secret underground bunker and Vice President Iosef Fomenko ( ) taken aboard Margovya One. Mercenaries disguised as tourists and Palace employees and led by Delfin Reyes ( ) take the actual tourists and employees hostage and seize the Margovyan Palace. Jack manages to escape because he had to go to the restroom during the takeover. Leonid Berezutsky ( ), head of Elsa's Secret Service detail, escorts her to the Palace bunker, but once they gain access to the bunker, Berezutsky kills his own detail and reveals that he is the one behind the plane crash and the seizure of the Margovyan Palace because he wants revenge on Elsa for authorizing a black ops mission that cost Berezutsky's brother, son, and cousin their lives. Jack kills a mercenary, takes his radio, and rescues Elsa. Jack encounters Olaf and tries to have the kid swim to safety but they are thwarted by mercenaries led by Rostislav Kampov ( ). Jack and Olaf are forced to split up with Olaf going into the secret tunnels built into the Margovyan Palace during World War Two. Jack gets in contact with Olga Ignasheva ( ), a Secret Service agent whom he met the night before, and asks for help navigating the Margovyan Palace since he is an American and doesn't know the ins and outs of the place. Meanwhile, Berezutsky reveals his complicity in the plot to take over the Margovyan Palace to his boss, Zosima Kharchenko ( ). Kharchenko, realizing that Berezutsky and the mercenaries know the tactics that the Margovyan Army and the Margovyan Secret Service will use to try to take back the Margovyan Palace, is at a loss for what to do next. Kharchenko, out of desperation, approves an operation to airlift a Margovyan Special Forces platoon to the Margovyan Palace via helicopters and retake the palace through an airborne assault. Olga tells Jack of the plan so he and Elsa could hide and not get involved in the crossfire, but Jack informs her that the mercenaries have anti-aircraft weapons like surface-to-air missiles and a . Olga tries to tell Kharchenko to stop the assault because of this new information but fails since the helicopters are already in the air. Jack rushes to the roof of the Margovyan Palace to eliminate the mercenaries' anti-air defenses but doesn't succeed before both helicopters are shot down. Olaf is discovered by Reyes and taken to Berezutsky, who calls out both Elsa and Jack on the Margovyan Palace's PA system, telling them to surrender or else he will kill Olaf. Elsa, against Jack's wishes, gives herself up to the mercenaries, leaving Jack to cause more chaos and disrupt the mercenaries' plans further. Berezutsky reveals to Elsa his plans to use Margovya's secretly developed nuclear missile capability to take out the leadership of every South American country in order to pave the way for a pan-South American state named Gran Margovia but in order to launch the missiles, he needs Elsa's biometrics since they have been coded to be activated only by her. Elsa reluctantly activates the launch console but before Berezutsky could use it, fire alarms ring out throughout the Margovyan Palace: Jack has set fire to the Dmitri Antonov Bedroom. Berezutsky orders Reyes to pursue and kill Jack. The activation of the nuclear missile launch console in the Margovyan Palace causes great alarm. Kharchenko asks and receives permission from Vice President Fomenko, who has been made acting president during the crisis, to launch an airstrike to destroy the palace and the launch console, knowing that that action will also kill everyone still inside the palace, including the president, her son, and the hostages. Olga calls Jack to tell her about the airstrike, which prompts Jack to set fire to the Antonov Bedroom in the first place. Jack encounters Kampov near the room where the tourists and staff are being held hostage. Kampov initially gets the better of Jack until he smashes up one antique too many, and the tour guide (cameo by ) bashes Kampov's brains out with an antique Austro-Hungarian decorative clock. Jack orders the tour guide to lead the hostages out of the palace because of the coming airstrike while he remains behind to save Elsa and Olaf. Jack and Reyes fight each other just as Jack gets close to the presidential office. Once again, Reyes manages to beat up Jack first before Jack gets a second wind before eventually killing Reyes by pulling the pins on the grenades that Reyes is carrying. Meanwhile, Elsa tries to stop Berezutsky from launching the missiles but Berezutsky ends up shooting her. As Berezutsky targets the capital cities of the other South American nations, Jack appears carrying the mercenaries' minigun, which he uses on Berezutsky to stop the launch. Elsa is revealed to have survived the shooting and personally commands Kharchenko to stop the airstrike. There is still the matter of how Berezutsky was able to activate the launch console, seeing as Elsa's codes were revoked once she was trapped in the Margovyan Palace by the mercenaries. Only the acting president knows the new codes, and once the suspicion is confirmed by declassified RBI wiretaps on Fomenko and Berezutsky's phones, Fomenko is arrested. Elsa offers Jack a job as a Margovyan Secret Service agent, but Jack politely refuses as he is still part of the Baltimore Police Department, but he does make a promise to come back to Margovya. Cast * as Elsa Ylvisaker, the President of * as John Patrick "Jack" Frost, an American police officer on vacation in Margovya * as Delfin Reyes, ex-Margovyan Special Forces operative turned Shining Path of Margovia terrorist and leader of the mercenaries * as Rostislav Kampov, a mercenary leader working alongside Reyes * as Leonid Berezutsky, head of the Margovyan Secret Service Presidential Detail * as Olga Ignasheva. Margovyan Secret Service * as Iosef Fomenko, Vice President of Margovya * as Olaf Ylvisaker, son of Elsa Ylvisaker * as Zosima Kharchenko, Director of the Margovyan Secret Service * as RBI Agent Fyodora Tsakalidis * as Lev Timofeyev, Margovyan Palace tour guide Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)